hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Duel World- Charmers Miracle- Chapter 1
Duel World- Charmers Miracle Chapter 1- Meet the charmers The World of Yugioh runs deeper than just the cards. There is a whole other world that is seldom spoken about and believed to be just a myth by most. There are those special few who can see this world. These special duelist know about the events and hardships of the residents of the world of duel monsters…. In the village of spellcasters a small fox runs across the grass that sits outside a small dojo. This dojo is the school for young spellcasters who want to become master magicians. They are taught the ways of magic by strict yet fair and skilled dark magicians. Not too far away is a very tall building known as the Royal Magical Library. It is here that 4 girls, each hoping to master a separate element study magic. Inside the library two girls sit at a table with 8 books in front of them. 1 girl is reading while the other plays with a little pink bunny plush doll. Both of the girls are wearing the same outfit which is a green sweatshirt covers by a loose tan jacket. Eria Yumi, is a charmer with ocean blue hair and eyes. She is usually happy and optimistic about a lot of things. She has very long hair. The element that she wishes to master is water. Wynn Kazame is a girl with green hair and eyes. She has her hair wrapped in a rough pony tail. The look on her face is usually serene, but she becomes sad fast. She is the innocence of the group. Wynn is also the best friend of Eria, and the element that she wishes to master is wind. Higher up in the building is Aussa Douji a girl with short brown hair who wears glasses. She is the brains of the group. The element she wishes to master is earth. The girls usually come to her for help. Standing across from them with her arms folded is a girl with shoulder length orange hair: Hiita Blazeken. Hiita is very impatient and hotheaded. She sticks firm to her beliefs and doesn’t bend for anyone. You would think that someone like that would be bad for the group but it’s her that restores that groups fighting spirit when there missions get tough by saying to never give up……which is usually followed by the phrase “like a weakling.” She is the iron will of the group. She wishes to master the fire element. These girls are 4 of only 6 children to ever pass the first class of the Madoshi Dojo. There were 2 other kids (1 boy and 1 girl) who passed as well but the girl left the class after opting to study in a near by school for White Magic. The boy was expelled from the dojo do to his practice of the forbidden Dark Arts which are ancient techniques usually used to harm others, also known as Black Magic. These girls are of course competing with each other to be the first to actually master an element. They study under Dodario the Elemental Mistress, a kind person who wants the best for her students. The schoool was founded by an ultra skilled magician with experience in Black Magic and knowledge in elemental attacks. This is the story of the magical girls who wish to become master magicians. Eria sits at a table reading a book and smiling. Wynn sits next to her but isn’t paying much attention to the book that is open in front of her. Instead she is playing with her little pink bunny doll. Eria looks over and smiles. A couple of seconds later Hiita walks towards them frowning while looking at Wynn. "We are big girls now Wynn so stop playing with that stupid doll!" says Hiita with a strict voice. Wynn looks up at her saddened by Hiita’s remark. But I’ve always had Bun-Bun with me. Eria looks over still smiling. "Oh leave her alone Hiita, she isn’t bothering you." Hiita folds her arms and turns away. Aussa comes down on a descending standing ledge holding 5 big books. The ledges are being lifted by giant partially transparent green balls. These balls are actually spells being cast by mages standing by. These ledges are needed to get the books that are way too high to reach with out help. This library does raise into the sky after all. There are millions of book in this place. Aussa hops off of the ledge running up to the girl with a big smile on her face. The Royal Magical Library is her favorite hang out spot because she loves to read. "Hey girls looks what I found!" She says excitedly while dropping the books on the table. Hiita turns slightly and responds to what Aussa said. What you found books? Wow I would have never guessed that you would be able to find one in this building that is full of reading materials!!" She yells with a sarcastic tone. Hiita hates having to be in the library for hours. She is the type who would rather train out in the open. Aussa just shrugs what Hitta says off. Luckily Aussa is the most level headed one of them all. "What did you find?" asks Eria. Hiita walks over to see what it was. Aussa opens up a giant book. A giant teardrop appears on the head of Eria, who is surprised that Aussa was even able to carry more than 2 books of that size. Aussa points inside the book at a page that shows a lady with purple hair who is wearing all purple. In her hair is a mark of a white circle with a curved line and 5 dashes on it. She wears tattered purple clothes with what looks like a one piece bathing suite underneath. All 4 girls look at the picture and see the name Ann aka Fortune Lady Dark. In the book they read that she is a extremely powerful being and is one of the fortune lady sisters. A group of powerful witches that once ruled that land and tortured everyone in the village of spellcasters, where they live. It wasn’t until the Ledgendary Magician of Black and Magi * Magi Magician Gal chased them away that everyone was safe. Aussa speaks slowly. "Wow I’m sure glad we didn’t have to live through that." Hitta Balls up her fist in excitement. "What are you crazy?! I would have loved to be in the middle of that action. And the good guys won right? Kicking some fortune lady butt and getting recognition sounds like my kind of day!!" The others girls cant seem to wrap their mind around the thought of having deadly spells shot at them as being very fun. Eria smiles and reminds Aussa of a important fact. "Uh I know your having fun finding out information Aussa but we were sent here to study up on spells and techniques." Aussa looks over at her. "Yeah I know and I have been doing that as well." She moves the big book to the side opening up and blue book. She then gains the attention of the girls by pointing to a page in the book. "This is the stone of the ancients." The girls see a stone that looks as of it is made of crystal. Aussa continues giving the explanation. "They say who so ever grabs hold of this stone, if they have enough magical power is granted a wish." That statement grabbed the full attention of Wynn who before was just barely paying attention in favor of playing with bun-bun. "A wish?!" Asks a very excited Wynn. "Yeah that’s right." Says Eria. As soon as that question was answered there was a giant explosion outside of the library. This threw everyone in the library into a panic and scared the girls….well all the girls except for Hiita, who instead was excited. "Finally something happens in this boring village!" Hiita exclaims as she makes a beeline for the door. "Wait Hiita!" Yells Aussa who is now following her. Aussa looks at Wynn. "Come on Bunny, Lets go before Hiita gets herself in trouble." Says Eria. Wynn nods. "Hm!" The two run off. (Bunny is Eria’s personal nickname for Wynn. Unlike Aussa and Hiita Wynn and Eria actually grew up together.) Once the girls get outside They see the parts of the village on fire! Eria Looks around. "This is terrible." Wynn looks sad. "Who would do this?" Hiita steps forward. "Good question, now lets find out the answer to that and go kick their buts!" Aussa points to the dojo which is currently on fire. "Master might still be in there!' Eria Starts running to the dojo followed by the other girls. Hiita folds her arms. "I don’t think that a fire would do someone as strong as head master Maho in!" Eria looks at the dojo. "Still we should leave nothing up to chance and if nothing else our staffs are in there! We need to get them to help the village out!" "Then why are we standing here?! Lets go in!" Says Hiita, irritated at the fact that Eria has to correct her on everything she says. Eria places her arm to the side blocking Hiita from going in. I’ll go in. I don’t want you to get hurt. Hiita pulls Eria’s arm spinning her around and making Eria look at her face to face. The other two girls step back. Hitta looks Eria dead in the eyes. "What are you trying to say, that I cant take care of myself?!" Eria shakes her head. "No I’m not saying that." Hiita gets angrier. "Incase you forgot fire is my element. I can handle the heat!" Eria smiles and stays calm even in the face of burning heat and anger, showing a extreme amount of maturity. "It’s nothing like what your thinking. I just happen to have a better element against fire." As Hiita starts to get madder steam starts to rise from her head. "So now you think your better than me?!!" Eria looks at Hiita who is being a very hard person to deal with right now, and kind of a pest. All the girls look to the right and see that in the sky which is now a color of orange there seems to be a face. A evil skeletal looking face! Moving towards then from the center of the village is a man with blue hair wearing a red burnt up hoodie. He holds 2 balls of fire in his hands. He is the Flame Ruler. Eria used that opportunity to run into the dojo. Now in the dojo Eria looks around for where the girls placed their staffs. She knows that she has to hurry because if she doesn’t then that will be the end of her friends and herself. "Where are those staffs?" She hopes they havent caught fire. Outside Hiita and the others were busy trying to dodge the attacks of the Flame Ruler who attacks by throwing fire balls at them. "That must be the guy who did this to the village!" Says Hiita. Aussa slides back after almost getting hit and speaks. "I’m not entirely sure about that." Hiita pulls Wynn out of the way from a attack. "Why not?!" Aussa fixes her glasses. "Well I’ve heard of a phenomenon like this. The sky isn’t that way for no reason. When this happens it is called a Invasion of Flames. Also that guy is the Flame Ruler! He has started thousands of forest fires. But it’s said that he is usually paid to attack places directly." Hiita growls. So that means that someone has ordered him to take everyone here out! Aussa nods. "Looks like it...but who?" Back in the dojo Eria spots the staffs but is blocked by a fire spirit. This spirit is the Invasion of Flames human like body; still covered in flames. In this form he is known as King Pyron. His attack stats or points which could be said to be about 1300 as a fire in the sky are now 1500 in the human form. "Prepare to die". says King Pyron. "I know that you plan on setting fire to this entire dojo in about a minute but first let me ask you…who put you up to this? I understand that Flame ruler doesn’t work for free and you are a spirit that needs to keep being feed energy to continue living. Who is pulling the strings?" Eria breathes heavily as her lungs are starting to fill with smoke. King Pyron Smirks. "That doesn’t matter." The flame spirit clenthes his fist. You wont survive. Eria didn’t know that the longer she waited the more power he was building up. Eria grabs her staff and tosses the others outside the door as the doorway catches fire leaving her stuck in the burning dojo. Outside Wynn spots the weapons. "Hey our staffs!" She points. Aussa falls after getting hit with a fire ball. Which hurts but not too much because though the Flame Ruler like king Pyron has 1500 ATK points the DEF of Aussa and the other charmers is about 1500. "Ahh! We cant get to them if he wont let up!" Hiita who was already angry balls up her fist tightly in rage. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF US DODGING EVERYTHING!" She starts running towards Fame Ruler. "IF WE NEED A OPENING I’LL CREATE ONE!" She punches him in the face knocking him down. Wynn runs over and grabs the staffs. She hands Aussa her staff and then tosses Hiita her staff which puts a smirk on her face. Hiita’s staff which has a white ball floating over it catches fire. She grins knowing that know that when she has her staff her ATK which was about 600 without her powers just became 1000. The other charmers usually have an ATK of 500 without their powers and 1000 with them. Hiita has more ATK because of her knowledge of martial arts. "We are going to take you down!" Hiita says grinning. Back inside the dojo King Pyron has been attacking Eria the same way that the others charmers where getting attacked by Flame Ruler. King Pyron throws a fire ball at Eria which she dodges by side stepping. She tries to activate her staff but she needs to concentrate to do that. She starts running towards him figuring that she is going to need to do some type of damage. King Pyron shows her why he is revered by so many villages by pointing at her with one hand and making a ball of fire that explodes towards her. Eria's rush of emotion activates her staff which has a glass water drop in it. That starts to light up blue. She notices and swipes it in a crescent motion. "Moon Aqua Shield!" A water barrier appears in front of her blocking and automatically putting out the fire. King Pyron keeps his hand held out." I see so you’re a water elemental. I hope you don’t think that that will be everything you need to get you a victory in this fight." Eria smiles with confidence. "I will defeat you to save my home. King Pyron’s power reaches it’s max causing his body to grow a little bigger and his flames to rise more. He is now more physical than spiritual. This is known as a dual summoning. "It's time to get this over with." Eria starts chanting. Outside the other charmers were bombarding Flame Ruler with attacks. Hiita is shooting flame at him as Wynn is trying to blow him away. Aussa started chanting. Noticing this Wynn ran over to Aussa’s position and started chanting as well. Hiita was busy going hand to hand with flame ruler who wasn’t very good at fighting. From near by grass came 3 spirits. Demon Marmot of Nefariousness which is a small beaver looking creature with a Pegasus’s horn on it’s head and bat wings on it’s back. This spirit flew over to Aussa. Petite dragon is a small and cute green dragon looking creature. It flew over to Wynn. A small Fox with a flame on the tip of it’s tail runs over but doesn’t go all the way over to Hiita because she didn’t say her chant. These animals are the charmers’ Familiars. Flame Ruler places Hiita in a choke hold. "Get off!!" Hiita says as she struggles to get free. "Wind Spell 1- Slash!" Wynn yells as a mighty gust of wind rushes towards Flame Ruler. Hiita manages to get free by hitting Ruler in the gut. She rolls out of the way of Wynn’s attack. Flame Ruler is being blown back. "Earth Spell 1- Rise!" Yelled Aussa with power. A giant slab of stone rose from behind flame ruler. He hit that wall now weakened. "Finnish him off!!" Screamed Wynn and Aussa! Hiita didn’t know weather or not this was how she wanted to end the fight but the longer she took the more power he would regain. All of a sudden King Pyron comes flying from the dojo right pass the girls. After seeing a creature made of pure fire Hiita started to feel as though she needed to prove that if there was one fire that would exist in the village of spellcasters it would be hers. She started chanting. "Fire I command you! Fire Spell 1- Burn!" Her attack hit King Pyron blowing him back into Flame ruler. From behind the dojo came a small humanoid type of alligator known as Gigobyte! Gigobyte ran over to Eria. "This is the end! Says Eria. Water Spell 1- Stream!" She screams as a powerful gush of water blows towards the two fire users putting out both of their flames. They were defeated! Eria Looks at the village. "I have to put out the rest of the fires." She says. "Water Stream!" As she says that a bunch of water starts to flow from behind her. "Wind Slash!" Wynn screams helping with her element attack. Wynn’s wind blew all the water in different directions putting out other fires in the village. Aussa’s staff which has crystals on the tip light’s up. She is using her second attack. "Earth Spell 2- Dust Tornado!" A whirlwind made of dust forms and puts out a few more flames. Tired of waiting Hiita steps up ready to show off her second attack. "Fire Spell 2- Heat Pores!" She Absorbs not only the rest of the fire into her staff raising her power level but also lowers the temp outside. "Good work girls." Says Eria. She looks over at Hitta. "Appearently you can fight fire with fire." Wynn looks around. "Has anyone seen Sensei Dodario?" Eria shakes her head. "She wasnt in the dojo." The girls start laughing, but their laughter is soon brought to an end when they look off into the distance and see a figure standing on the highest point of the village of the spellcasters. In the hand of the shadowed womanly looking figure…….. is their master Elemental Mistress Dodario! The charmers run towards the woman who is wearing purple. "Sensei!!!" All four girls yell as they rush towards their master thinking the worst. That does it for chapter one hit the talk button and tell me what you thought. Category:Story